Teach Me To Breath Again
by Late Night Child
Summary: Something is wrong with Logan. LC. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:...holy crap I wrote a zoey 101...the complete and total loss of dignity hasn't hit me yet.

So...slash...Logan and Chase...well...at least I'm legitimately high right now...very well. It's a good story, I have talent, no taste.

* * *

**Teach me to breath again.**

Zoey was making her way down the path from her history class to meet Chase by the basketball courts. When she spotted him running her way she lifted her arm up and waved.

"Chase I was-" She started, when he ran right past her. Zoey couldn't have been sure, but she thought she saw panic on his face.

Chase was sprinting to his dorm building at his top speed, something had to be wrong. Zoey took off after him, getting halfway to the building when Chase ran back out of it again, something in his hand.

Stopping in her tracks, desperate to get an answer Zoey shouted, "What's wrong is someone hurt, what is it."

Zoey was almost sure Chase wasn't going to answer her on his way back, but he did, one word, shouted breathlessly.

"Logan." And took off back towards where he had come from.

Something was wrong with Logan.

123

Damn damn damn! Chases top speed didn't seem fast enough. Logan was going to die because he wasn't fast enough. It should have been Michel; he was faster, why was it him?

He burst into the dorm room and went straight to Logan's bed.

Where is it? Where the fuck-

He found it. He picked it up and sprinted back out. In passing Zoey on his way back all he could get out in his panic was Logan's name.

456

Logan was on the grass leaned up against a tree; a small crowd was forming around them. Michel was doing his best to keep Logan upright, no matter how much Logan wanted to curl up into a ball.

Logan had told them that once, to never let him curl up, no matter how hard he pulled.

"Just a little bit longer, man." Michel did his best to reassure Logan, who couldn't even hear him.

Michel couldn't see if Chase was coming from around the crowd. But with every breath Logan tried so desperately to take, the less time Chase had to get here.

789

Logan clawed at his chest. He needed air. His throat was closing up; the world was closing around him. Try as he might every breath got harder; every time he got less and less air. He was going to die.

Tears of suffering were falling down his face as he tried so hard to get one more breath, one more little piece of air to keep him alive a little bit longer.

Logan's vision was clouding, but he couldn't pass out, he had to be awake. If he passed out, if he lost reality, he died. He could not die yet, not before he told-

Then suddenly, relief. His inhaler was placed into his mouth and the medicinal air was forced in. Logan reached up and clung to Chase's shirt, nails digging in as Chase pushed the air in time with Logan's barely existing breaths.

Chase held the inhaler as steadily as he could in both his shaking hands. Logan twisted his fingers deeper into Chase's shirt pulling him closer and closer. He needed the air.

They remembered this too, if Logan couldn't hold the inhaler himself, they would have to do it for him.

Logan was covered in a cold sweat. Every muscle in his body was screaming in agony.

The terror slowly melted away, as Logan's breaths got easier and easier.

Chase sat down on the ground and pulled Logan closer to him, supporting his head on his shoulder. Logan fell pathetically against Chase, twisting himself into Chase as though in a desperate attempt to get more air out of Chase's body.

This continued for about ten minutes, until Logan finally had the strength to take the inhaler into his hands and sit up on his own.

Relief flooded Chase when Logan turned to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Don't ever do that again Logan or I swear to god…" There were tears in Chase's eyes. Not ones that were to be cried, ones that showed up when death was cheated.

"Yeah." It was strained, but it was enough to make Chase and Michel pull him into their arms.

Logan's asthma attacks were not new, but they scared the hell out of his two roommates every time. And this was the first time Logan had forgotten his inhaler.

"Don't ever forget your inhaler again." Chase ordered from around Logan's head of soft hair.

"Yeah." Was all Logan could get out, the inability to breath is exhausting, and Logan could do little but lean against his two friends for support.

"Thanks man, you saved my life." Was all Logan was able to get out before unconsciousness claimed him, and the world went black.

Chase turned to the crowed. Searching to find the familiar face he knew was there.

"Zoey." Chase walked over to her as Michel pulled Logan into his arms in a way that if he were still conscious, he would be kicking.

"What-I…is he going to be ok?" She looked terrified, Logan was no longer moving in Michel's arms. He looked pail and sickly.

Chase looked back at Michel as he hoisted Logan up a little higher and looked expectedly at Chase. Waiting.

"Yeah." Chase turned back to face Zoey, "He'll be all right. But we gotta go take him to the hospital so…I'll see you around. Sorry our plans got cancelled."

With that Chase picked up their belongings and they made their way through the crowd to the PCA parking lot, leaving Zoey worried and confused.

10

* * *

...i cant freaking believe i just wrote a zoey 101 fanfic...review...or dont bother...i cant get any more pathetic anyways... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ...yes...there's more...here you go...enjoy

* * *

Till the day that Logan met his end he was sure he would never learn the reason why hospital lights were so damn bright. It was as if the lights were made that bright in an effort to scare death itself away.

"How are you feeling?"

Logan looked to his side to see Chase, like he always did, in the chair next to his bed reading a book.

"I'm ok…" Logan reached up and pulled the oxygen mask off of his face. He had always hated those things. "How long?"

Chase looked at his watch, "Well…its 9 so about…7 hours."

Logan was surprised; he wasn't usually out that long. His whole body hurt, every muscle had been strained and he would be feeling it weeks. He hated asthma attacks.

However, as much as he hated the pain and the fear, he liked….this. The part where it's all over and he wakes up to find Chase next to him, watching over him. His friend Chase, his best friend Chase. His Chase.

Chase put his book down and pulled himself closer to Logan, resting his on the part of the pillow Logan wasn't using.

"You scared the shit out of me today man, you really did."

"I know."

Logan closed his eyes and let the smell that Chase gave off consume him. Sometimes the boy's obliviousness was his charm.

"Where's Michel?" He was usually here…

"He went to get the nurse when your heart rate went up."

Damn, that meant that their moment would be cut short. And it was, in that moment the nurse came in.

An hour later they were wheeling a barely conscious Logan back into the back seat of Michel's car. It was easier now that they were all 18, no parents had to be called and waited on; they could take care of everything on their own.

They came home to a crowd.

Sitting inside their dorm were all the girls. Zoey, Lola, Quine, and Nicole. The way they were acting, you would think it wasn't Logan.

Logan was leaning heavily on both Michel and Chase's shoulders, and was not at all prepared for the crowed that was slowly surrounding them.

"Are you all right?"

"Is he all right?"

"What happen?"

"Did you go to the hospital?"

The questions hit Logan hard, he was not at all ready for this.

"Calm down." Chase shouted when Logan hid his head behind Chase's shoulder.

Chase was able to calm them down enough to get Logan onto bed where he belonged. Much to both Chase's and Michel's dismay the girls refused to leave, insisting on staying and coddling Logan.

They asked him if he was hungry, wanted another blanket, felt dizzy. Quin asked him for a simple of his saliva.

When Logan got his covers tucked around him for the fourth time, he snapped.

Voice strained and filled with effort and pain, he yelled.

"Why the hell are you all here?" He didn't give them any time to answer. "All of you hate me remember, don't try and pretend you care just because I had an attack!"

The speech had a terrible effect on the girls, and would have been much heavier if it hadn't ended in a harsh coughing fit. Logan hacked hard against Chase who came over to hold Logan's shoulders steady.

"Logan we-" Zoey started, but was cut off.

"Leave." Logan grated harshly one last time through his ragged breaths.

Logan was not a serious person. He was laid back, selfish, but kind, but in that moment the girls saw something in Logan that they had never seen in him before.

Spine. His eyes on fire with anger, his fingers griped tightly to his chest. He may have been lying down but inside he was standing up. And shook they're very reality to it's core.

Tears showed up in all four girls, even Quin. It was not often that they were forced to come face to face with their own conviction, and it shuddered them to the bone. They took it as well as anyone in their situation probably would.

They left the room covered in shameful tears. Not one of the saw fit to call Logan an asshole, because, for what felt like the first time, he was right.

"You didn't have to be that cruel to them Logan." Michel was once again talking to a ghost, the only person Logan could hear now was Chase.

Giving up, Michel climbed into his.

Logan still had his head up against Chase, his eyes strained shut by the hacking coughs in between sucks from his new, stronger inhaler. It was hard to get angry at some who is choking on air.

Michel was uncomfortable with the way Chase and Logan were after one of his attacks. Chase clings to Logan like a teddy bear and Logan clings to Chase like a lifeline. And it was only after an attack, if not for it they would treat each other like how teenager boys are supposed to treat each other.

Michel wanted to tell them that if they wanted to act like this all the time he wouldn't mind. But he never says this…he is a teenage boy, and teenage boys didn't say things like that.

Logan allowed himself to be cradled by Chase. He was surprised to find Chase not yelling at him for how he treated to girls, for how he treated Zoey.

Chase wouldn't move unless asked to move, and even after Logan's breathing had. It stabilized again he did not ask Chase to move. He loved the place he was in, it was rare and secret.

It was a complete mystery as to why Chase acts like this after one of Logan's attacks. The first time it was just assumed that he was scared, but when it continued over the years and if anything Chase got more and more affectionate each time, it became clear that there was something more. Something more that everyone refused to talk about.

It was strange to watch such a relationship of love and hate to such an extreme. If people were to ever see them like this they would never be able to imagine them ever being cruel to one another.

Michel was the only one knew this thing about them, and he was never going to tell anyone. Therefore, the secret was safe. It was not a safe secret to keep from others, but it was in no danger of not being kept. Therefore things would continue on.

Logan waiting again and again for an attack so that for a time he could experience affection and love from another before it too disappears into the night.

Cell phones were shut off early. 37 TXT messages in all. Most of them 'sorry's', the last few vindictive. And one 'fuck you'.

Chase sleeps in Logan's bed that night. As he does on all the other nights like this one. Logan curls deep into him, smells Chase's smell, breaths Chase's air, and he is fine with it. Logan is willing to take it, one night, just one night every few months to harbor his lie, it keeps it tolerable, he can survive like this. Not for long, but for now it's enough.

* * *

um...as pathetic as I am...I dont really want to keep writing if people arn't reading so if you could review and let me know...thats all...thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so there...i just needed to get that out of my system...enjoy...or whatever it is you do...

* * *

Three years earlier.

Logan made the water the hottest it would get. The steam soothed his throat after an attack, he always made a point of taking a long shower after he got back from the hospital.

It was nearly 1:30 AM, the entire place was empty.

Logan submerged himself under the hot flow of the shower, concentrating on the sound the water made as it rushed pasted his ears. It was by far, his favorite sound in the world, until he heard.

"Logan…" Barely a whisper over the water.

Logan never knew the sound of his own name could make his toes curl.

Too stunned to open his eyes and find that it was, perhaps only the water playing tricks on him, he asked through the steam.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

Logan's eyes shot open, it was not a dream. Chase had no clothes on, and it was not a dream. He was real, standing there, his body sparkling in the liquid air. Logan sucked in a breath too harshly, irritating his sensitive throat, causing him to cough relentlessly. It echoed sharply in the empty shower room.

Logan grabbed at his bare chest, digging his fingernails in, his knees started to shake under him, but he never met the ground.

A new heat enveloped him, something hotter then the water running down his body. Chase held tightly to Logan as he slid them down to the ground together. Logan's coughs had stopped, but he still could not breath.

Chase's flesh surrounded him; it touched his flesh and sent shivers up his spine. It was a good thing he was already on his knees, or he would have fallen to them.

"Are you alright?"

The question was lost in the heat. Logan could not hear, all he could do was try and remember to breath, all he could feel was Chase's skin touching his.

"I…" Logan could do little but look deeply into the figure that slowly convincing him he was dreaming.

Chase ran his fingers over Logan's forehead, moving his now limp curls out of his eyes.

The dream shifted, everything went horizontal. Lips met under hot water, fingers were weaved through damp curls.

Chase did not resist Logan, he allowed his back to be thrown into the tiled wall behind him, he let his head make contact; he let stars cloud his vision.

Chase slid down deeper and pulled Logan closer, wrapping his fingers around Logan's waist. He bit and pulled at Logan's lips with his teeth. Logan was smaller then him, he fit perfectly in his arms.

Tongue's intertwined.

Chase reached his hand down between them and wrapped it around Logan's erection.

Logan forgot how to breath again as he curled into the touch. Chase's longer slender fingers worked him up and down, hard and eager.

Chase pushed Logan onto his back, and took him into his mouth.

The sky was falling. Moaning deeply Logan curled his toes in and bit down on his fingers. He looked up through his pleasure to watch the waterfall from the showerhead, as though protecting them from the curious eyes of the heavens.

Chase worked Logan's cock in the only way a 15-year-old boy can work another 15 year olds boy's cock. Awkward and with a passion that only a teenager is capable of.

Logan watched Chase, fascinated as his erection appeared and disappeared into his mouth. They were still young; Chase could fit the whole thing in his mouth without discomfort.

He wanted to say so may things, but nothing would come out but keening moans.

Shifting down further, back arched hard; Logan came in Chase's mouth with a strangled moan that mocked reality.

The water was getting cold. Neither took notice. The heat they created together was more then enough.

Chase watched Logan, eyes closed, face flushed, trying to catch his breath, the taste of semen caught in the back of his throat.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked, his voice strained a bit.

Too taken aback, taken to hard, Logan could not function.

"Wh-why did…you- why did you-" A pair of soft lips quieted him.

Chase ran his fingers though Logan's hair, sucking the last of the air out of Logan's lungs before he parted. Logan's eyes were wide open with astonishment. This was better then any dream he had ever had.

Chase smiled as he pulled Logan to his feet and turned the water off behind them.

Logan stood shakily against Chase, who had his arm wrapped around his waist to steady him.

"Can you breath?"

Logan looked up at Chase, surrounded by steam and dream scope. He looked at the boy who he had his arms around, the boy that undoubtedly tasted like him, and smiled shyly.

"Teach me to breath."

* * *

short...but sex...so...worth it. if you care, review, i can run with this story for a while if people are reading it...if not...no point... 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm doing this for anime girl23. Really no justification past that

* * *

Logan always dreamt better in Chase's arms, but waking up in his arms made getting up in the morning, unbearably sad, and cold (even three weeks before summer).

"You sure you want to miss Mr. Mansfields exam today? He won't let you make it up you know?" Michael was nearly done tying his shoes. He knew if he couldn't get Chase to leave this time something would happen. Really happen.

"I know, but Logan shouldn't be alone." Chase affirmed from Logan's bed.

"All right man." Michael could do no more than that.

Just before Michael closed the door he took one last look at Logan. He had a painted face on, but it was crackling here and there. Just below his bottom lip he could Logan's real intentions.

The hunger that was eating him alive.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The door closed and clicked with conviction.

Chase was frozen next to Logan. He wasn't as good at hiding his feels as Logan, so he buried his head in the pillow.

Logan's body instantly reacted to the privacy. His hands shifted and slid lightly along Chase's back. As they traveled, Chase did not move.

"S-sorry." Logan stuttered, unable to function against his hormones.

"It's okay, it felt nice." Chase, chose his words carefully.

The fingers slid exceptionally more delicately along his bare back. Each time, more than two fingers touched Chase's back a jagged pain shot though Logan's stomach.

'What am I doing?'

Logan hoped, Chase couldn't feel him shaking. He allowed himself to be memorized, by the curves along his back. The places that went in, at just the right angels. The milky witness to his skin that looked as though it would taste of vanilla if licked.

Logan grew bolder, and he gently pushed the covers lower. Revealing the waste of Chase's boxers. He then ran his fingers along the just barely exposed flesh above the shorts.

Chase's skin revealed goose bumps as he grew bolder, and his fingers wandered further south.

Chase didn't speak, Logan, didn't speak. If they spoke the spell would break, and shatter around them. And the tiny pieces would get caught in their heels, and torment them for months.

The waste of the boxers folded perfectly in Logan's hands. Things became electric.

Chase's body moved without shame, back bending and hips twisting into the touch.

Chase knew he should stop Logan. Stop him from injecting pleasure into him that was getting so very close to love that is scared him.

Logan's fingers wrapped lightly around him.

"Ah!" Coldness and passion bent his spine. "Logan, stop-"

Chase's words are stolen by Logan's tongue.

Pulling away, hair fallen completely around his face Logan whispered, "Please, tell me more about how you want me to stop."

-

a/n: there is no more. sorry


End file.
